


Вторая самая зубастая рыба

by evil_thing, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Бета —Greenmusik
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134140
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вторая самая зубастая рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Сколько себя помнил, Джумонджи всегда плыл по течению. Выбирал самый простой, самый короткий и самый ненапряжный путь. Учился средне, не пытаясь поднять средний балл, чтобы учителя не стали вдруг возлагать на него какие-нибудь надежды, но и не скатываясь, так, чтобы не напрягали отработками и дополнительными нагрузками. Подчинялся тем правилам, которые были не слишком раздражающими, и плевал на те, которые пересекали эту границу «слишком». Сам не заметил, как вместе с друзьями получил статус хулиганов, но так оказалось даже удобнее — игнорировать правила стало проще, а отжимать карманные деньги или гонять мелких хлюпиков за бутерами было прикольно и не сложно. Начал курить, потому что Куроки однажды притащил, попробовал пиво, потому что странно было бы не попробовать. Они не пытались стать самыми крутыми хулиганами в школе или в округе, для этого пришлось бы слишком сильно напрягаться и лезть в каждую драку, но не имели ничего против, когда с ними боялись связываться детишки поприличнее. Когда кто-то нарывался — били, когда исчезал из поля зрения — игнорировали.

Даже когда папаша кривил лицо и говорил, чтобы Джумонджи перестал общаться с друзьями, называя их отбросами, и Джумонджи вроде как бунтовал, отказываясь, всё равно делал это потому, что так в итоге было проще. Было проще держаться за привычную жизнь, привычных друзей, привычный образ. Проще, чем пытаться изменить что-то. В конце концов чужое мнение не имело никакого значения. Разве что кроме тех моментов, когда им бросали его прямо в лицо.

Долбаный псих Хирума Йоичи со своим долбаным американским футболом нефигово усложнил им всё, шантажом и угрозами заставляя участвовать в играх и тренировках. И Джумонджи с парнями вроде как договорились, что участвуют во всём этом только до тех пор, пока не найдут негативы тех компроматных голозадых фоток, но каким-то образом вписывались в одну игру за другой и всё меньше пропускали тренировки. Долбанный псих мастерски ими манипулировал. Джумонджи с одной стороны осознавал это, а с другой, на чуть более глубоком уровне, не собирался прикладывать каких-то сверхусилий для того, чтобы эти манипуляции прекратить. Потому что для того, чтобы избавиться от долбаного психа Хирумы Йоичи, точно потребовалось бы нефигово напрячься.

А ещё, где-то на задворках подсознания, копошилась предательская мыслишка о том, что играть в американский футбол немного прикольно. Можно было выпустить пар и избыток агрессии на поле, можно было побыдлить и позадирать придурков из других команд, можно было почувствовать сладкий привкус победы, когда какие-нибудь из дьявольских планов долбанного психа Хирумы срабатывали и позволяли им набрать очки.

Плывя по течению, Джумонджи толком не отследил, когда именно он начал входить во вкус этой дебильной игры и где-то внутри начало зреть желание действительно побеждать. Сперва как-то само собой сложилось, что они постепенно забили на поиски негативов, потом оказалось, что они стали чаще появляться на тренировках команды и иногда даже вслушиваться в то, что вешал им на уши псих Хирума.

Для Джумонджи, вероятно, точкой невозврата стала статья в том дебильном журнальчике, где его самого обозначили неплохим игроком, а Куроки с Тогано записали в мусор. Сидя в самолёте, летящим в Америку, Джумонджи думал о том, на что он готов пойти для того, чтобы стереть с друзей ярлык отбросов. Вдолбить им в головы жадность к победе и чуть больше гордости. Он был уверен, что получится.

Раз уж течение занесло их в эту игру и эту команду, Джумонджи собрался стать самой зубастой рыбой в этом потоке. Второй самой зубастой рыбой.


End file.
